Aint Another Woman that Can Take Your Spot, My
by Saint Kyrie
Summary: SCHOOLFICT! “Dengar ini.”, kata Genma, “Calon teman sekamarmu itu berhasil menghempaskan dua puluh delapan orang dari asrama. Rekor terlama tiga minggu saja. He's such a devil." KakaIru friendship and rival. My first fict, R&R please :


Author baru disini!

Kyr memberanikan diri jadi author, padahal karya Kyr pas-pasan. Kayaknya belum bisa dibandingin ama author-author lain yang lebih dulu terjun ke sini. Mana judulnya panjang, Kyr soalnya lagi suka ama lagu 'My Love'-nya Justin Timberlake, makanya judulnya begini. Oh ya.. **INI ADA HINT SHONEN AI LOH**! Tapi pairing utamanya tentu saja **STRAIGHT **semua. Soalnya setting sekolah pria sih. AU! Pemeran2nya sengaja Kyr pake angkatannya Kakashi, Asuma, tapi versi mudanya. Pengen aja bikin mereka, tapi school life. Jadilah ini...

May you enjoy...

On the story!

**-**

**-**

**Aint ****Another Woman that Can Take Your Spot, My—**

a fanfiction

by : St. Kyrie

-

-

"Murid baru, eh?"

Tangan itu berhenti beraktivitas. Sepasang bola mata abu-abu tua yang sedari tadi hanya memandang menu makan siang itu mengganti fokusnya, "Maaf?"

Murid berambut jabrik yang menyapanya tadi tertawa kecil, "Kosong?"

"Ya."

Satu buah nampan berisi menu makan siang sudah berada di sebelah gelasnya. Murid baru itu tak begitu ambil peduli dan melanjutkan makan. Namun agaknya si jabrik satu ini tidak membiarkan kehidupannya tenang, "Namiashi Raidou."

Sebelah alisnya terangkat menatap uluran tangan itu.

"Apa sikapmu begitu pada orang yang mengajak berkenalan?"

Si murid baru hanya tertawa kecil sebelum menyambut uluran tangan itu, "Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi.", jawabnya singkat.

"Mengejutkan juga.", ujar Raidou sambil memulai makan, "Tidak menyangka, ada murid pindahan di semester genap."

Lagi, murid baru itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Tidak begitu menanggapi, namun mengacuhkan pun tidak.

"Bagaimana menurutmu sekolah ini?", tanya Raidou basa-basi.

"Tidak bagaimana-bagaimana.", jawab Kakashi, "Layaknya sekolah khusus pria dengan tambahan asrama kebanyakan."

Raidou tertawa, "Kalau begitu, kau belum tahu apa-apa tentang sekolah ini."

"Jangan merusak hari pertamanya dengan ceritamu, Raidou."

Raidou mendongak, dan mendengus pelan saat menemukan wajah playboy di hadapannya. Pria berambut coklat itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kakashi, "Shiranui Genma."

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Semoga dia belum bercerita aneh, Hatake."

"Kakashi saja."

Genma tersenyum dan duduk di seberang Kakashi, "Sudah menengok asramamu, Kakashi?"

Pria berambut silver itu menggeleng, "Aku belum punya kesempatan ke sana. Sepertinya setelah jam pelajaran habis, baru aku bisa ke sana."

"Barang-barangmu sudah di sana semua, bukan?", Genma mengacungkan jempol saat Kakashi mengangguk, "Semoga beruntung dengan rekan satu kamarmu."

Mendengar kalimat itu, mau tak mau kegiatan makannya berhenti juga. Betapa senter kabar tentang dirinya di hari pertama sekolah. Terutama kabar tentang calon rekan satu kamarnya, "Kenapa selalu kalimat itu?", desis Kakashi.

Genma tertawa, "Selain karena rekan satu kamarmu itu anak kelas dua belas dan anak bungsu dari pemilik yayasan sekolah ini?", ujar Genma, "Semoga kau bisa bertahan dengan kelakuan egoisnya."

"Apalagi kau masih kelas sepuluh, wah—bisa habis kau dikerjai.", sambung Raidou sambil menghabiskan _pure _kentangnya, "Banyak-banyaklah berdoa."

"Dengar ini.", kata Genma, "Calon teman sekamarmu itu berhasil menghempaskan dua puluh delapan orang dari asrama. Rekor paling lama, kalau aku tidak salah tiga minggu. Sisanya, tidak bertahan lama berada di kamar yang sama dengannya.", Genma menegak habis jusnya, "_He's such a devil._"

"_But sure he's the most beautiful one_.", tambah Raidou.

"Masih jaman perpeloncoan?", canda Kakashi.

Genma dan Raidou berpandangan.

"Bukan masalah itu.", kata Raidou, "Ini bukan masalah si badan besar memukuli si badan kecil dan membiarkannya tidur di kamar mandi—"

"Pokoknya—Kejutan!", Genma menepuk bahu Kakashi, "Semoga sukses di malam pertamamu dengan rekanmu itu."

Kakashi tertegun, 'Peringatan macam apa ini', batinnya sambil membereskan peralatan makannya, "Duluan."

"Ya, tentu."

Genma dan Raidou menatap langkah mantap teman baru mereka lalu menghela nafas, "Ya ampun, dingin sekali.."

"Taruhan?", ujar Raidou, "Berapa minggu dia tahan satu kamar dengan Tuan Muda kita itu?", candanya sambil menyikut Genma.

"Kau tahu kau selalu kalah.", canda Genma, "Tapi menarik juga. Kurasa pria datar seperti dia bisa berlama-lama menangani feromon sang Tuan Muda.."

Kakashi meletakkan nampan berisi alat makan di rak pencucian piring dan beranjak dari ruang makan. Setelah mengambil tas sekolahnya di rak penitipan, ia bertolak menuju ruang asrama. Sebentar, ia berdiri dan mengagumi kemegahan St. Kyrie Senior High, sekolah katolik khusus murid pria dengan asrama plus beasiswa bertebaran bagi mereka yang berprestasi di bidang apapun.

Berdiri di atas lahan lima belas hektar, sekolah ini mampu menampung seribu lima ratus murid. Gedung-gedung pengajaran, lapangan olahraga, auditorium akbar, asrama, gereja, segala kebutuhan pendidikan dan kehidupan dinomorsatukan. Tenaga pengajar yang seluruhnya lulusan Eropa, didukung dengan infrastruktur imporan, plus sarana olahraga dan seni yang kelewat terawat. Ditambah pelajaran etika, berdansa dan berkuda yang tak akan ditemui di sekolah-sekolah lain.

"Sedikit berlebihan.", gumam Kakashi sambil menyandang tasnya di pundak dan berjalan menuju kawasan asrama. Setibanya ia di Jepang, tiba-tiba saja ayahnya menyodorkan seragam sekolah ini dan menyuruhnya berkemas. Belum juga sempat bersantai dengan ibunya, Kakashi sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah ini. Tapi karena ia tahu pilihan ayahnya adalah yang terbaik, dia menurut saja. Toh, sekolah ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan sekolahnya di Massachusetts dulu.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam lalu. Beberapa dari mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu di kantin. Kawasan asrama memang tak begitu jauh dengan ruang makan, namun Kakashi memutuskan berkeliling sejenak dan menemukan pemandangan yang elegan. Beberapa murid sedang bermain tenis, beberapa menonton. Ada juga yang bertanding di lapangan basket, ada juga yang memenuhi lapangan voli.

"Mungkin besok-besok aku akan mencoba basket lagi.", gumam Kakashi. Pemuda enam belas tahun itu memang menyukai basket sejak umurnya enam tahun. Baginya Michael Jordan adalah dewa dan Slam Dunk adalah kitab suci. Namun karena studinya yang menggila saat kelas sembilan, ia sempat vakum basket selama satu tahun. Kakashi menghela nafas dan menatap gedung delapan lantai di hadapannya itu. Daripada asrama, lebih pantas dikatakan apartemen.

Setelah berbasa-basi dengan penjaga _lobby_, Kakashi mengeluarkan catatan yang diberikan Kepala Asrama padanya, "Kamar nomor 362, berarti..", Kakashi melirik daftar kamar, "...lantai paling atas. Baiklah.", pemuda itu memasuki lift dan bersandar. Dilonggarkan dasi seragamnya dan dibuka jasnya, merasa kalau ia sangat perlu mandi. Tanpa menunggu lama, sampai juga di lantai tertatas. Kakashi menjawab sekenanya sapaan padanya dan mencari kamarnya.

"Ah, ini dia.", gumamnya sambil mencocokkan nomor kamar dengan catatannya. Tangannya berhenti tepat di depan kenop pintu, "Apa perlu aku mengetuk kamarku sendiri?", bisiknya pelan, 'Ah, toh anak kelas dua belas biasanya selalu ada di luar dan kembali tengah malam. Semestinya sedang tidak ada orang..'

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kakashi membuka pintu kamarnya yang ternyata memang tidak terkunci. Pemandangan pertama yang ia temukan adalah ruangan luas dengan jendela besar menghadap taman asrama, dengan dua ranjang _spring bed_ dan dua lemari yang cukup besar. Dekorasinya banyak menggunakan warna putih dan krem dengan gaya klasik. Namun bukan hal-hal seperti itu yang menarik perhatian Kakashi, namun punggung.

Ya, punggung.

Kakashi mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Rambut coklat gelap yang tertimpa sinar matahari siang itu tergerai setengah punggungnya. Punggung berkulit kuning halus dengan kurva di pinggang. Lengan polos yang masih berkutat dengan kaos yang baru saja dibukanya. Wajah itu hampir tertoleh, dan sekonyong-konyong Kakashi tersadar dari lamunanya. Sebelum mereka sempat bertemu pandang, Kakashi langsung keluar dari kamar dan membanting pintu.

"Ma.. maaf!", teriak Kakashi dari luar.

Ia menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding dan mengatur laju nafasnya, 'A.. Apa itu tadi?', batin Kakashi, 'Err.. Kenapa aku harus keluar kamar?', diingatnya lagi penampakan yang dilihatnya barusan, 'Bodoh—ini 'kan sekolah khusus pria! Mana mungkin ada wanita di kamarku! Lagipula, kenapa aku panik sekali sih?', lamunan Kakashi buyar ketika pintu kamar itu terbuka dari dalam. Kakashi menahan nafas saat matanya menangkap refleksi orang yang barusan dilihatnya itu.

"Jadi kau—", orang itu menoleh dan menatap langsung kedua mata Kakashi, "Rekan sekamarku yang heboh dibicarakan itu?"

Kakashi bersumpah, orang di hadapannya itu bagaikan lukisan hidup.

Mungil, orang itu mungil untuk ukuran pria berumur delapan belas. Tingginya hanya sedagu Kakashi dengan tubuh langsing berisi. Bentuk wajahnya sedikit bulat, rambut panjang diikat asal, mata bundar berwarna coklat gelap, bibir ranum—penampakan terlalu indah untuk dikategorikan dalam gender pria. Sosok itu mengerjapkan matanya saat menyapu refleksi tubuh Kakashi dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, lalu tersenyum mengejek.

"Lebih tampan dari gosip yang kudengar.", katanya dengan nada angkuh. Disilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, lalu berjalan dengan langkah aristokrat mendekati Kakashi. Pria itu mendongakkan dagunya sombong, "Nama?"

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hatake. Kakashi Hatake."

"_Scarecrow, huh_?", bibir itu tersenyum, "Apa kau selalu segugup itu?"

Lagi, Kakashi menggeleng, 'Mengerikan. Aku sampai merasa terbius tadi. Perasaan macam apa ini.', Kakashi diam saja ketika dagunya diangkat dengan jari telunjuk pria itu, sementara tubuh mereka makin dekat.

"Kutebak—kau main basket atau _football_.", katanya seolah meneliti, "Dan.. Hugo Boss Army, pilihan parfum yang cocok untuk orang maskulin. Pasti kau memiliki perut seperti kasur dan otot terbentuk.", bibir itu tertawa kecil, "_As expected from a Massachusetts boy, I think_."

'Ini hanya perasaanku, atau _pria _ini sedang menggodaku?', batin Kakashi, "Kau selalu memperlakukan calon rekan sekamarmu seperti ini?"

"Dan kau punya suara bass.", ujar si rambut panjang, "Jangan memandangku seakan aku ini wanita yang sedang menggodamu."

"_As if_.", ujar Kakashi tajam, mencoba tak peduli.

Mendengar perkataan Kakashi, pemuda itu langsung meraih tangan Kakashi. Tanpa sempat melawan, Kakashi merasakan telapak tangannya sedang meraba sesuatu—rata. Kakashi terkesiap, "A.. Apa-apaan ini!", teriaknya tertahan ketika menyadari kalau pria itu sedang meletakkan telapak tangan Kakashi di dadanya.

"Kutegaskan saja.", pria itu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Kakashi, "Kalau kau memang normal, mestinya kau tidak perlu segugup ini."

Kakashi merasa suaranya tercekat, 'Oh TUHAN! Apa aku sedang menyentuh dada pria lain?', keadaan yang sangat-sangat aneh.

"Jelas kan? Aku ini laki-laki, sama sepertimu.", pria itu melepaskan tangan Kakashi, "Jadi tidak ada alasan bagimu berteriak melihat aku sedang ganti baju. Seperti tidak sengaja melihat wanita telanjang saja.", omelnya.

Kakashi tertawa kecil. Entah untuk apa tawa itu, ia juga tidak mengerti, "Maaf kalau kau tersinggung.", hanya itu yang bisa diucapkannya.

"Semoga kau mengerti, anak baru.", pria itu tersenyum licik, "Kalau kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu berlama-lama sekamar denganku—kau salah."

Kakashi hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan pemuda itu memasuki kembali kamar mereka. Pintu itu dibiarkannya terbuka, namun Kakashi merasa terlalu syok untuk menyusul dan berbaring di ranjangnya. Ia diam di sana, mencoba mencerna keadaan yang sedang dihadapinya, 'Jadi, aku akan sekamar dengan pria yang terlalu cantik untuk menjadi pria selama satu semester. Dan pria itu barusan menggodaku, lalu mengancamku?', Kakashi menepuk dahinya dan tertawa kecil.

"Absurd."

Kakashi mencoba bersikap tenang dan memutuskan untuk menjauh dari pintu kamarnya. Ia berjalan menuju ruang kecil dengan beberapa sofa dan duduk di sana. Dilemparkannya tas dan jas seragamnya ke lengan sofa sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana. Satu kali, dua kali, helaan nafas Kakashi makin lama makin menyerupai olahraga pernafasan.

"Rupanya kau berhasil diperdaya.", sebuah suara yang membuat Kakashi menoleh, "Ne, Kakashi?"

Kakashi menatap pria itu, "Asuma.."

"Sudah kubilang, orang seperti dia itu harus dihadapi dengan hati-hati.", ujar Asuma sambil mengeluarkan sebatang rokok, "Kalau kau tak mau berbelok jadi gay."

"Mengerikan juga ya.", Kakashi sedikit tenang, "Aku tidak menyangka, ada juga pria dengan.. Apa ya? Hmm.. Keindahan seperti itu."

Asuma tergelak, "Kalau dia dengar, kau bisa menghabiskan satu malam di lapangan bulutangkis. Kekuasaannya absolut, kalau kau mau tahu."

Kakashi geleng-geleng kepala, "Ada saran?"

"Jangan sentuh dia.", kata Asuma sambil menepuk pundak Kakashi, "Jangan sekali-kali menyentuh seujung jari pun, Tuan Muda Umino Iruka."

Kakashi menatap sang ketua OSIS dengan tatapan malas, "Setelah dia menyentuhkan tanganku di dadanya?", Kakashi merendahkan suaranya, "Sudahlah, apa kau pikir aku tertarik menyentuh orang berjenis kelamin sama denganku?"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Dua puluh delapan orang sebelum kau juga bersumpah kalau mereka lebih lurus dibandingkan tiang bendera, nyatanya?", Asuma angkat bahu, "Rekan sekamarmu itu beracun."

Kakashi tertegun, "Kudengar mereka keluar asrama karena tidak tahan dengan tingkah egois dia?", tanyanya dengan nada bingung.

Asuma tersenyum, "Tidak semua yang kau dengar itu benar."

Mendengarnya, Kakashi tak bisa berkata-kata. Memang benar kata orang—kalau kita memisahkan burung betina dan burung jantan dalam kandang berbeda, maka lambat laun kandang burung jantan akan ricuh. Mereka akan saling menyerang dan tempramental—sementara kandang burung betina tetap tenang. Tentu saja, kecenderungan pria untuk memuaskan birahi mereka lebih besar daripada kaum wanita. Apalagi dihadapkan dengan kondisi dimana kau terperangkap di sekolah berasrama khusus pria.

Sama saja dengan mengarahkan untuk menyukai sesama jenis.

"Ah, sudahlah. Cepat atau lambat aku harus masuk juga ke kamar, kan?", kata Kakashi sambil berdiri dan mengambil barang-barangnya, "Duluan, Asuma."

"Wah, kau benar-benar akan tinggal di dalam kamar itu?", goda Asuma.

"Tepat.", jawab Kakashi sambil berjalan meninggalkan seniornya, 'Ya, cepat atau lambat. Akan kubuktikan kalau bangsawan satu itu tidak akan berhasil menendang bokongku dari kamar. Satu lagi—akan kutunjukkan kalau aku ini orang paling lurus sedunia. Lihat saja.'

-

-

**In progress**

**-**

**-**

Apakah pembaca bisa menangkap apakah yang akan menjadi fokus cerita ini?

Ugh, kok Kyr yang nulis aja agak bingung ama intinya? –diinjek- mohon saran masukan kritik pujian cacian apa aja yang mengoreksi dan membangun. Kyr nggak mau di-flame, nanti semangat bisa turun. Hehe.. Niatnya, Kyr akan membuat KakaIru rival and friendship. Buat pasangan-pasangan ceweknya menyusul. Yang pasti, akan ada Kurenai, Rin, Shizune dan Ayame. Mungkin ada Anko juga. Tunggu apdetannya yah! XDD


End file.
